


Transformers: Prime Songfics

by DifferentOctave



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Miko Can Be A Good Teacher (Sometimes), Miko needs more love, Romance, Romance/Bromance? I don't know, mentioned underage drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentOctave/pseuds/DifferentOctave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As usual with these sorts of things, the rating of the fic's in the chapter itself. These range from G to T.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Matyroshka

**Author's Note:**

> I feel ashamed, people. I was writing a songfic back in December, and I got up to use the restroom. But I accidentally posted the halfway finished fic. So I went to take it down.... and I accidentally took down the entire thing.
> 
> Saying I flipped my lid when I realized what I did would be an understatement. I went to search Wattpad and FF.net for my backup.... but I took them down on both... (or at least, I thought I did) and my backup on my computer was corrupted. And I accidentally deleted the email I was sent. I have shitty luck, my friends.
> 
> After weeping over the lost works... I moved on. And then a few days ago, I found out I had a backup on another account on Wattpad.
> 
> Except my new ones weren't there. So while those are gone (and I mourn them, they were amazing, if I say do myself) I at least have SOMETHING. I might get around to putting them back up in a little while...
> 
> So enjoy.

_This chapter's rating: T_

Everything must end, and she knew this. She knew his leaving was inevitable, but that didn't numb the pain at all.

She wanted to to see him again. But they simply couldn't spare the time and energon on that.

She knew that what she was doing was probably one of the shittiest ways of coping, but she was beyond the point of caring. So she buried herself in her music, and drinking.

They told her she was broken... it took all her strength to not strike them in the face. She simply continued on, because what other choice did she have?

It was getting worse. She gave up. Just keep singing, even if it's off key. Memories always flooded her mind, onto paper in the notes she wrote. Now, the once familiar and comforting language seemed cruel and unforgiving, just like the notes carried nothing but flat monotone.

She wanted hurt herself. She's driving herself insane. She's only fifteen.

But then again, most fifteen year olds aren't involved in a war that lasted millennia. So much death...

Death.... it didn't seem like such a foreign concept now.

She would always be the dare devil. She's going to remain the crazy outcast. She's going to remain the girl they knew.

Because she enjoyed defying fate.

She kept at it.

Because one day, he's going to come back. Right?


	2. Separate Ways (Worlds Apart)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Since this is a G chapter, this is a censor* it, AO3! For the last time, Kindles do not have control keys. That's exclusive to computers. Which I'm not using.
> 
> So, enjoy this reupload.

_Rating of this chapter: General Audiences_

* * *

Bulkhead missed someone. But not just anyone.

He missed the 'bot that blew himself up way too much for Ratchet's liking. Wheeljack.

They had hugged then, now his 'Jackie was who-knows-where... Bulkhead suspected that he was worlds away.

Perhaps he'll never come home.

_We touched then went our separate ways..._


	3. Open Arms

_Rating of this chapter: General Audiences_

* * *

The memories of him, they were so vivid now. In the cover of the shadows, of the night, they had laid down beside each other.

So close, it made their sparks ache with the longing for each other... Softly, they whispered the words of love as young lovers do, discreet, longing, caring, compassionate.

They worked so well together, is what most said about them. Together, they did everything they had to. Sure, they disagreed every once and a while, but they always made up in the end. But now, he was no more than a bittersweet memory.

Alone, with nobody but himself, the world seemed so cold, yet, so unreal. He felt the desire flaring up within him, wanting him near... Was that him he saw?

No, it was just the illusion of his lover... This was going to drive him insane.

But on the horizon, he saw a familiar shape take form. He ran, as fast as his legs could carry his weight, but reality kept dragging him down, telling him that it was all just a dream...

But when he felt the warm, strong touch, he knew it was more than a dream.

He ran to him, arms open.


	4. Complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T.

"So, how do I look?" Jack asked, for potentially the hundredth time. Miko sighed. "You look fine, Jackie. Why the hell are you dressed like that, anyway?"

"First impressions are everything, Miko! Don't you know that?" "No and no." "Miko!"

Miko set her phone down. "Jack, for one I am going to be serious. This shit's not necessary! You're dressing up like you're a goddamnned millionaire, and you're so charming. Well, you're not, and you never will be! You're just going to be a let down. Sierra knows you're not that kind of guy, so stop fooling yourself. You swore to honesty, why are you breaking it now? Jack, you're a really neat guy. You're a likeable guy. You don't need to do this. Just dress normally. Girls like honesty. They admire it."

"Miko -"

"No 'but's here. Seriously, take that damn tux off and put your shirt on. Arcee's taking you, for crying out loud! You need to relax! Stop trying to be the stereotypical dream guy, you look like a stupid fool."

"M-"

"I'm not clear enough yet? Wow, thickheaded much? Chill out, bro. Just let it go wherever the hell it goes. Don't be somebody else you're not. It makes things to damn complicated, especially later on."

"Miko is correct, Jackson." Somehow neither party noticed the gigantic cybertronian standing before them. "Faking who you are will destroy all credibility you have, and will cause others to doubt your honesty later on."

"I guess you're right." Jack grudgingly admitted. "But what am I supposed to wear now? I came here wearing this, going back now will make me late."

Miko was stuck by an idea. "C'mere, Jackie. I've got a brilliant idea..."


	5. Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G.
> 
> ....I seriously can't comprehend how this had any relevance to the song....

Ratchet awoke. Normaly, he would be grumpy. But today, he was depressed.

As he suspected, Optimus was already up. But Prime gave no signs of noticing Ratchet.

"Good morning, Optimus." Ratchet tried to sound normal. "Good morning, Ratchet." Optimus dipped his head to him, but his voice was cold.

"Optimus..." "Yes?" "About last night..." Optimus turned back to the console, but it was obvious he was waiting for Ratchet to continue. "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened, Optimus, but I swear, I didn't mean what I said."

Silence was his reply. Ratchet sighed, and turned away. Three words, barely audible, relieved him more than anything else that could have been said.

"I forgive you."


	6. Perfect Day

_Morning. It's really peaceful outside._ Jack sighed as he pulled open the curtains, enjoying the serene scene.  _The birds are singing, the grass isn't crushed, and there's a normal amount of concrete around. Can't get it any better than this._

Turning away from the window, he walked into the kitchen to start breakfast.

Moving to the fridge to take out the eggs, his mind began to wander.  _I wonder how Raf's doing, it's been awhile since I've seen him. He's been awfully busy with his work. Maybe I'll give him a call this afternoon._ The stove clicked on.  _Let's see... Miko. She was in Florida last time she called. Something to do with her work again, or so she says. Wouldn't be surprised if she was just there because she wanted to be._

He glanced up to see a still rather groggy June standing in the doorway. "I hope that's the eggs you're burning."

_Burning? Oh. **Oh.**  _Quickly moving the pan off the burner, he gave a halfhearted wave to his mother. "Good morning to you too. Hope you like them 'burnt' over easy."

She smiled at him and sat down, looking at the plate he set in front of her. "It's the thought that counts. Thank you, dear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? The pathetic excuse of a fangirl has risen from the dead?
> 
> Heheh, so I've got a few things to say... most if not all them bad news. Yikes.
> 
> So I've been in and out of the hospital recently because of health issues which I don't feel like explaining right now because I'm tired. Lemmie tell you, it hasn't been fun or a good spot for me to write in, so I've kinda just been dying while bored.
> 
> Bad news time -- I'm not going to write fanfiction anymore. I don't have that much time left, and that's just basically killed my motivation to write. I want to spend as much time with my family as I can before I go, so yeah...
> 
> If anyone wants to take over any of my works, feel free to. Everyone deserves an ending to a story, no matter who writes it.
> 
> Yeah... so this is goodbye. it's been fun while it lasted. I hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
